Pelo Amor Da Bo
by alpha61
Summary: A Bo fica dividida entre o Erik e o Atticus que se declaram a ela e lhe deixam apaixonada pelos dois.
1. Chapter 1

**Pelo Amor Da Bo**

**Capítulo Um: Duas Vezes Apaixonada**

SINOPSE: A Bo fica dividida entre o Erik e o Atticus que se declaram a ela e lhe deixam apaixonada pelos dois.

O Erik foi ter com a Boadicea: "Olá, Bo!"

"Oh. Olá, Erik. O que é que se passa?"

"Não se passa nada! Eu só queria saber se tu queres vir brincar comigo."

"Claro que sim!", ela virou-se para a mãe: "Mãe! Vou brincar com o Erik!"

"Está bem, querida! Mas não vão para muito longe!"

"Está bem!"

"Vamos!", disse o Erik, indo em direcção a uma montanha de gelo.

"Espera!"

"O que foi, Bo?"

"O Atticus não vai connosco?"

"Ele… Ele não pode.", o Erik mentiu. Ele queria divertir-se só com a Bo. "O Atticus foi passear com o pai."

"Ok."

"Vamos.", o Erik começou a andar e a Bo foi atrás dele.

POUCO DEPOIS:

Os dois chegaram ao topo de uma montanha de gelo.

"O que é que estamos aqui a fazer?", perguntou a Bo.

"Vamos fazer uma pequena competição."

"Uma… competição?!"

"Uma brincadeira, um jogo. Um de nós escorrega pela montanha abaixo e no fica parado no sítio onde pare de escorregar. Depois, o outro faz o mesmo. No final, aquele que chegar mais longe ganha!"

"Parece divertido! Então? Quem é que começa?"

"Podes ser tu, se quiseres!"

"Mmmm, está bem!", ela não estava muito confiante. "Vamos lá." Ela olhou para baixo: "É muito alto."

"Bo. Estás com medo?"

"Eu? Não! Claro que não!", ela tentou disfarçar.

"Olha, Bo. Se te deixa mais segura, eu vou primeiro. Assim, verás que não há perigo nenhum."

"Está… Está bem."

O Erik posicionou-se: "Cá vai."

O Erik atirou-se.

"Erik!", gritou a Bo, com medo que o seu amigo estivesse a fazer uma loucura.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu o seu amigo a deslizar no gelo a alta velocidade: "UIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A Bo começou a sorrir.

Quando o Erik parou de deslizar, levantou-se e ficou parado no local. Ele olhou para cima: "Ando, Bo! Não tenhas medo!"

"Mas é muito alto!"

"E divertido! Anda! Eu vou estar atento! Não vou parar de olhar para ti nem um segundo! Se eu vir que corres perigo, vou logo ajudar-te!"

A Bo aproximou-se da descida: "Está bem. Aqui vou eu." Ela fechou os olhos e atirou-se para o gelo.

"Isso, Bo! Muito bem!", gritou o Erik.

A Bo abriu os olhos e viu que estava a deslizar depressa: "Ei. Isto aqui é divertido!", ela perdeu o medo e começou a gritar: "YÚHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!"

O Erik olhava para a amiga a sorrir. Ele observava-a o tempo todo, tal como lhe tinha dito que ia fazer. _Ela desliza mesmo bem._, pensou ele. _É mesmo rápida!_

Ela estava a chegar à beira dele.

_Ela é tão linda!_, pensou o Erik, ao olhar para a cara sorridente da amiga.

Depois, observou os olhos dela: _Aqueles olhos…_

A Bo passou mesmo ao lado dele.

_Cada vez tenho mais a certeza que é ela o meu verdadeiro amor._, pensou o Erik.

A Bo parou de deslizar: "Ganhei!", ela tinha parado mais longe que o Erik. "Tinhas razão, Erik! Foi mesmo divertido!"

O Erik não falou. Apenas olhava para ela com um ar sorridente.

Ela viu que ele não reagia e foi ter com ele: "Erik?" Ela estava a ficar preocupada. "Erik!", gritou.

"Hã?", finalmente, o Erik reagiu, trocando aquele sorriso por uma cara preocupada: "O que é?"

"O que é? Isso pergunto-te eu! Tu por acaso viste-me a descer a montanha?"

"Oh sim! Claro! Foste mesmo bom… quer dizer… foste mesmo espectacular!"

"Erik. Está tudo bem? Pareces estranho."

"Porque é que dizes isso?"

"Primeiro não falavas e agora gaguejas! Não é normal!"

O Erik baixou a cabeça.

"Fala comigo, Erik! Eu sou tua amiga! Podes contar comigo para o que for preciso!"

_Acho que está na hora._, pensou o Erik. _Tenho que lhe contar._

"Bo.", o Erik levantou a cabeça. "Eu… tenho que te dizer uma coisa."

A Bo ficou curiosa.

O Erik afastou-se um bocado.

"Erik?!"

O Erik não lhe respondeu.

Ele começou a cantar:

_Mal te conheci, eu sabia que eras tu._

_O amor da minha vida és tu._

A Bo arregalou os olhos.

_Quando te vejo, o mundo inteiro pára,_

_Não vejo nada à minha volta,_

_Além dessa tua beleza._

A Bo sorriu corada.

_Não há qualquer tristeza,_

_É o amor que anda à solta._

_A tua voz deixa-me paralisado._

_Quero ser o teu amado._

_O brilho dos teus olhos_

_Ilumina a minha vida_

_E o teu sorriso ensina_

_Que o amor é algo especial._

A Bo começou a chorar.

_É amor o que eu sinto por ti._

O Erik aproximou-se dela.

_Canto aqui esta canção_

_E declaro-me do fundo do meu coração:_

_Bo, eu amo-te_

_E quero ser o teu companheiro._

A Bo continuava a chorar. "Erik."

"Bo. Eu… Eu compreendo que não queiras ser minha companheira.", o Erik baixou a cabeça.

"Nada disso, Erik! Eu amo-te!"

O Erik levantou a cabeça e olhou espantado para a Bo: "Tu… estás a falar a sério?!"

"Claro que estou, Erik!", ela aproximou-se dele. "Eu amo-te do fundo do meu coração."

Ela sorriu para o Erik e ele sorriu-lhe de volta.

Os dois aproximaram-se um do outro e encostaram os seus bicos.

"Eu amo-te, Bo."

"Eu também te amo, Erik."

Os dois ficaram encostados durante algum tempo.

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

O Erik estava com pressa.

Ele chegou à beira da sua companheira: "Bo!"

"Olá, Erik! O que é que se passa? Pareces preocupado!"

"E estou! O Atticus desapareceu!"

"O quê?!"

POUCO DEPOIS:

O Erik e a Bo andavam à procura do amigo: "Atticus!"

"Ei! Atticus! Aparece! É a Bo!"

"E o Erik!"

"Não vale a pena."

"Não desistas, Bo! Nós vamos encontrá-lo!"

"Olha, Erik. Ele talvez nem queira ser encontrado! Além disso, ainda não percebi muito bem porque é que ele fudiu!"

"A verdade é que nós já não sabemos dele desde ontem de manhã. Depois de nos termos declarado, fomos ter com o Atticus, mas o pai dele disse-nos que ele não estava. E hoje, antes de ir ter contigo, o pai dele disse-me que o Atticus não aparecia em casa desde ontem de manhã."

"Isso é mesmo estranho! Nós somos amigos! Ele havia de nos ter dito alguma coisa!"

"De certeza que ele nos vai explicar tudo quando voltar."

"Ou quando o encontrarmos!"

Eles continuaram a procurar o amigo: "Atticus!"

"Atticus!"

Um pinguim espreitava atrás de um _iceberg_.

"Atticus!"

"Atticus! Onde estás?"

"Ei. Bo. É melhor separarmo-nos. Tu procuras daquele lado.", ele apontou para a frente. "E eu procuro deste.", ele apontou para a esquerda.

"Está bem."

"Encontramo-nos aqui. Boa sorte."

"Boa sorte."

E foram para os lados combinados.

"Atticus!"

"Atticus!"

O pinguim misterioso seguiu a Bo.

"Atticus! Aparece!", gritou a Bo.

"Olá."

Ela soltou um guincho e olhou para trás.

"Calma! Sou só eu!"

"Atticus!"

O Atticus era o pinguim misterioso: "Olá, Bo."

"Atticus! Não me assustes assim!"

"Desculpa."

"Onde é que te meteste? Deixaste todos preocupados!"

"Eu precisava de estar sozinho algum tempo. Tinha que pensar."

"Pensar?! Pensar em quê?!"

"Em nós."

"Quê?! Atticus?! Tu estás bem?!"

"Isso é o que tu vais decidir."

"Ok. Tu não estás bem. Anda. Vamos para casa.", ela começou a andar, mas o Atticus meteu-se à frente dela.

"Não! Espera!"

"O que foi agora?"

"Eu amo-te, Bo."

O coração da Bo parou. Ela não acreditava no que estava a ouvir.

"O motivo por que eu estive fora este tempo todo foi para pensar se te deveria ou não contar o que sinto. E eu cheguei à conclusão que não devia adiar isto."

"Atticus. Eu…"

"Por favor, não me interrompas. Eu sempre tive um fraquinho por ti. Eu acho que… mesmo quando nos conhecemos, eu senti algo especial."

A Bo corou. Era o segundo pinguim a declarar-se a ela. Ainda por cima, eram os seus dois melhores amigos.

"Bo. Eu amo-te. E prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que tu sejas feliz."

"Atticus…", ela queria dizer-lhe que já era companheira do Erik, mas não conseguiu: "Eu também te amo.

Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

O Atticus aproximou-se da amiga e encostou o seu bico no dela.

_Oh não. O que é que eu estou a fazer?_, pensou a Bo. _Isto está errado! Eu e o Erik estamos juntos! Eu não posso andar com os dois ao mesmo tempo!_

"Obrigado por aceitares o meu amor, Bo."

A Bo sorriu para ele. _Mas ele é tão querido! Eu… estou confusa!_

A Bo gostava muito dos dois. Ela estava indecisa. Não sabia quem escolher. Não sabia qual dos dois era o seu verdadeiro amor. Ela apenas tinha a certeza que os dois mexiam com o coração dela. Ela tinha a certeza que tanto o Atticus como o Erik lhe deixavam feliz.

Os dois tocaram os seus bicos outra vez, a sorrirem um para o outro.

NO MESMO DIA, À NOITE:

A Bo estava pensativa: Não acredito que ando a enganar os meus dois melhores amigos! Que espécie de pinguim sou eu para fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu não mereço ser feliz.

Ela começou a chorar.

"Bo!"

Ela ouviu o Erik a chamá-la e tentou conter as lágrimas.

Ela virou-se para o amado. Bem… um dos amados!

"Erik! Olá!"

"O que é que se passa contigo?"

"O quê?", ela estava com medo que ele tivesse reparado que ela esteve a chorar.

"Porque é que não te encontraste comigo como combinamos? E porque é que não me disseste que o Atticus tinha aparecido?"

"Ah! Isso!", ela ficou aliviada por saber que ele não tinha reparado. "Bem… é que… eu fiquei tão contente por saber que o nosso amigo estava bem, que me esqueci de ti!"

"Oh Bo! Mas tu havias de me ter dito alguma coisa! Eu fiquei preocupado contigo! Pensei logo que também tinhas desaparecido!", ele aproximou-se da amada.

"Desculpa, Erik. Não volta a acontecer. Eu prometo."

O Erik encostou o seu bico no dela e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

"Erik!", uma voz chamou.

O Erik separou-se da Bo: "Desculpa, Bo. É a minha mãe. Tenho que ir."

"Está bem. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro novamente.

"Erik!"

"Já vou!", o Erik foi-se embora.

A Bo viu o Erik a ir-se embora, a sorrir.

"Bo."

Ela virou-se para trás: "Oh. Olá, Atticus!"

"Ei! Aquele ali é o Erik?", ele apontou.

"Sim. Ele veio aqui agradecer-me por te ter encontrado."

"E… já lhe contaste?"

"O quê?"

"Sobre nós?"

"Ah! Não! Eu… prefiro que lhe contemos juntos!"

"Está bem. Então amanhã contamos-lhe."

O Atticus aproximou-se dela e os seus bicos tocaram-se.

"Eu amo-te, Bo."

Ela sorriu.

"Atticus!", chamaram.

"Ups! É o meu pai. Tenho que ir."

O Atticus começou a andar.

"Adeus, Bo!"

"Adeus!"

Quando o Atticus saiu de vista, a Bo preparou-se para dormir. Pensamentos vieram à sua cabeça: _Isto assim não dá. Eu tenho que tomar uma decisão._

Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

NO DIA SEGUINTE, DE MANHÃ:

"Mãe! Pai! Posso ir ter com a Bo?", perguntou o Erik.

"Claro, filho!", respondeu a Glória.

"Vai lá!", disse o Mumble.

"Obrigado!", o Erik virou-se e começou a andar.

Pouco depois, a meio do caminho, bateu contra alguém: "Au! Olha lá por onde andas!"

"Desculpa."

"Bo?!"

"Oh! És tu, Erik! Desculpa! Não tinha reparado!"

"O que é que fazes aqui? Ia agora mesmo ter contigo!"

"Ei! Eu também!"

"A sério?! E o que é que queres?"

"Eu queria pedir-te que te encontrasses comigo no alto das montanhas de gelo."

"Mas… eu estou aqui agora! Podes falar!"

"É melhor não. É um assunto sério. E eu não quero que ninguém ouça."

"Então está bem! Quando é que nos encontramos?"

"Podes ir para lá agora. Eu não me demoro."

"Onde é que vais?"

"Tenho que ir fazer uma coisa importante."

POUCO DEPOIS:

A Bo tinha ido ter com o Atticus.

"E que assunto sério é esse?"

"Vais descobrir quando fores lá ter. Agora: por favor, não me perguntes mais nada."

"Está bem. Tudo pela minha amada!"

O Atticus sorriu para ela antes de sair. A Bo corou.

Depois de ver o Atticus a desaparecer, a Bo fez um ar sério: "Está na hora.", e foi na mesma direcção que o Atticus tinha ido.

NAS MONTANHAS DE GELO:

O Erik esperava pela sua amada.

Ele ouviu passos: "Bo?", alegrou-se.

"Não.", o Atticus apareceu. "Sou eu."

A alegria do Erik desapareceu: "Ah."

"O que é que fazes aqui? E porque é que pensaste que era a Bo?"

"Porque ela disse-me para vir aqui ter com ela."

"O quê?! Ela também me disse isso!"

"Bem… deve haver uma explicação."

"E há.", a Bo apareceu e os amigos/amados olharam para ela.

"Bo!", disseram alegres.

"Erik. Atticus. Eu… preciso de vos dizer uma coisa."

"É grave?", perguntou o Erik.

"Depende do ponto de vista."

"Vá lá, Bo! Desembucha! Estás a deixar-me preocupado!"

"Tem a ver com o verdadeiro amor."

O Atticus e o Erik sorriram para a Bo, com um ar apaixonado.

"Eu… Eu tenho andado a enganar-vos."

A alegria dos dois pinguins transformou-se em preocupação.

"O q… O que é que queres dizer com isso?", perguntou o Atticus.

"Eu… tenho andado… com os dois… ao mesmo tempo.", ela baixou a cabeça.

"O quê?!", disseram os dois.

O Atticus olhou para o Erik, irritado.

O Erik olhou para o Atticus, irritado.

"Traidor! A Bo e eu estávamos bem e tu tinhas que estragar tudo!", disse o Atticus.

"O quê? Tu é que estragaste tudo, seu destruidor de corações!", defendeu-se o Erik.

"Calma! Por favor!", gritou a Bo.

"Ora seu…!", disse o Atticus.

O Atticus e o Erik iam em direcção um ao outro para lutar, mas a Bo meteu-se no meio dos dois: "Parem! Por favor!", gritou. "Nenhum de vocês tem culpa!"

Eles olharam para ela.

"Eu sou a única culpada disto tudo! Sou culpada por amar! Sou culpada por me sentir amada! E sou culpada por não vos querer magoar!"

Tanto o Erik como o Atticus baixaram a cabeça.

"Eu sei que o que fiz está errado! Eu devia ter-vos contado o que sentia desde o início. Mas a verdade é que não foi fácil para mim. O Erik declarou-se a mim com uma música perfeita e uma actividade muito divertida. Erik."

O Erik olhou para ela.

"Tu conquistaste o meu amor através da música e da diversão. E Atticus."

O Atticus olhou para ela.

"Tu conquistaste-me com a tua sinceridade e com frases bonitas que me fizeram saltar o coração. Eu sentia-me muito bem convosco. Sentia-me amada. Eu posso ser amiga dos dois. E sou. Mas só posso amar um. Houve momentos em que me senti mais amada pelo Erik. Mas também houve momentos em que me senti mais amada pelo Atticus. E foi por isso que eu vos chamei aqui. Eu tenho que me decidir com qual dos dois quero ficar. Os dois vão fazer-me uma declaração de amor e cantar-me uma canção romântica. Aquele que mexer mais com o meu coração é aquele com quem eu vou ficar. Dou-vos um dia para pensar no que fazer. Amanhã, encontramo-nos aqui para a decisão final. Quero que saibam que isto não é uma competição. Como disse, eu sou amiga dos dois. E tenciono continuar a ser. Aquele que eu não escolher para companheiro, será sempre o meu melhor amigo."

A Bo olhou sorridente para os amigos, que estavam ainda chocados com o que a amada lhes tinha contado.

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

A Bo decidiu quem começava: "Erik. Começas tu."

O Erik aproximou-se da Bo. Antes de parar, olhou para o Atticus, soltando um olhar de "Vou acabar contigo.". O Atticus olhou para ele da mesma forma.

O Erik parou em frente à Bo e sorriu para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: O Verdadeiro Amor**

O Erik começou a sua declaração de amor:

"Bo. Não tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto. Quando estou contigo, o mundo inteiro pára, o gelo começa a derreter e eu só ouço a tua voz. Não existe mais nenhum pinguim no mundo que substitua a tua presença. Não há mais nenhum som no mundo que se compare à tua linda voz. A tua honestidade juntamente com a tua beleza faz com que eu sinta que vivo apertado, porque, apesar de estar rodeado de muitos pinguins, a verdade é que eu só precisava de estar contigo para me sentir rodeado duma nação inteira. Porque a tua bondade e o teu amor não chegam para descrever esses sentimentos existentes em qualquer outro pinguim. O que sinto por ti é muito mais que admiração. É amor. Verdadeiro e sincero."

A Bo quase chorava, mas conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

O Atticus estava preocupado.

O Erik começou a cantar:

_When I see your face,_

_There is not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

O Erik aproximou-se dela, terminando a canção a sorrir:

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

"Erik.", a Bo sorriu para ele.

O Atticus não estava a gostar do que estava a ver e empurrou o Erik para o lado, dizendo: "Sai daqui! É a minha vez!"

A Bo parou de sorrir e olhou para o Atticus.

O Atticus começou a sua declaração:

"Bo. Os teus olhos são perfeitos. Quando olhas para mim, sinto uma faísca do meu peito a dizer que te amo. O teu sorriso alegra o meu dia e faz com que eu também queira sorrir. Quanto à tua voz, só posso dizer que é linda e eu podia passar o dia inteiro a ouvir-te que nunca me iria cansar. Além disso, posso ouvir muitas outras vozes, mas nenhuma será tão doce como a tua. A tua amizade só faz com que eu goste mais de ti. Tu és doce, querida, meiga, linda, sincera… Podia passar o dia todo a elogiar-te que nunca me cansaria. Tudo isto serve para dizer que eu te amo e quero ser feliz ao teu lado."

Ela sorriu para ele.

O Atticus começou a cantar:

_Cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Give our love another try_

_I bet we get it right this time_

_As long as you're prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day_

_Without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down_

_Cause baby I know now_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me_

_Away from you_

_(I'll fight for you)_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more_

_Could ever do_

_(I'll fight for you)_

_Just like the rains down in africa_

_(I'll fight for you)_

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I know you're worth fighting for_

O Atticus sorriu para a Bo e a Bo para o Atticus.

O Erik não estava a gostar do que estava a ver e afastou o Atticus, olhando para a Bo: "E então? Já decidiste com quem é que queres ficar?"

Ela olhou para ele: "Já."

Os dois ficaram curiosos.

"Então?", perguntou o Atticus.

"Atticus. Eu gosto muito de ti."

O Atticus sorriu e o Erik baixou a cabeça, em tristeza.

"Mas é o Erik que eu amo."

A felicidade do Atticus tornou-se decepção e ele baixou a cabeça, triste.

O Erik ficou alegre e olhou para a Bo, a sorrir.

Ela também sorriu para ele: "Eu amo-te, Erik."

O Erik foi ter com ela, feliz, e os dois abraçaram-se e tocaram os bicos: "Eu também te amo, Bo!", disse o Erik. "Não imagino como seria a minha vida sem ti!"

A Bo viu o Atticus a ir-se embora de cabeça baixa e afastou-se do Erik para ir ter com o amigo: "Atticus."

O Atticus olhou para ela, triste: "Não te preocupes, Bo. Eu já estava à espera disto. No fundo, tu nunca me amaste."

"Não, Atticus. Eu amei-te sim. E vou continuar a amar-te."

"Mas tu escolheste o Erik."

"Sim. E eu amo o Erik."

"Mas tu disseste…!"

Ela interrompeu-o: "Eu amo-te, mas como amigo! Existem três tipos de amor! O amor de família, que é o que eu sinto pelos meus pais! Existe também o verdadeiro amor, que é o que eu e o Erik sentimos um pelo outro! E há o amor de amigo, que é o que eu sinto por ti!"

"Mas o que eu sinto por ti é o verdadeiro amor."

"Eu sei, Atticus. Mas… eu tenho a certeza que tu ainda vais encontrar alguém que te faça feliz. Tu mereces! Até lá, quero que saibas que eu vou ser sempre tua amiga e podes contar comigo para o que for preciso."

"E comigo.", o Erik foi ter com eles. "Eu já não estou chateado contigo. Aliás, eu acho que nunca estive cem por cento chateado contigo. Simplesmente estava incomodado por saber que a Bo gostava de ti."

"Eu… Eu também.", disse o Atticus. "Desculpa, Erik."

"Não peças desculpa. Tu simplesmente estavas apaixonado. Tal como eu."

"Então… somos amigos?"

"Não."

O Atticus baixou a cabeça.

"Somos melhores amigos."

O Atticus olhou para o Erik, feliz.

"Obrigado. E… Sinceramente, espero que tu e a Bo sejam muito felizes ao lado um do outro."

A Bo e o Erik sorriram um para o outro. Depois, para o Atticus:

"Obrigado."

"Vamos embora?", perguntou a Bo.

"Vamos.", respondeu o Atticus.

Os três desceram juntos a montanha, felizes por tudo se ter resolvido e por serem de volta os três melhores amigos.

Quando voltaram à Terra Dos Imperadores, o Erik e a Bo anunciaram a todos que estavam apaixonados e toda a gente ficou feliz com a notícia, especialmente os pais.

Poucos dias depois, o Atticus conheceu uma pinguim rapper por quem se apaixonou. Os dois declararam-se e tornaram-se companheiros.

Finalmente, tudo estava perfeito. O Erik e a Bo estavam felizes juntos e o Atticus, finalmente, descobriu o verdadeiro amor.

**O AUTOR: A música do primeiro capítulo não existe. Fui eu que inventei. Quanto às outras, aqui estão os nomes:**

BRUNO MARS - JUST THE WAY YOU ARE  
JASON DERULO - FIGHT FOR YOU


End file.
